Horn of Fertility
by somewhereiusetobelong-inactive
Summary: Response to Cornucopia prompt challenge on AFF. Just a what if little flashfic of Sophia and Agravaine from The Silver Lining.
1. Chapter 1

**Horn of Fertility**

**Summary:** Response to Cornucopia prompt challenge on AFF. Just a what if little flashfic of Sophia and Agravaine from The Silver Lining.

**Rating:** M.

**Pairing:** Sophia/Agravaine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world of King Arthur or those in it. No money/profit is being made from this.

**Quick AN:** I'm not use to prompts or flashfics (up to 1,000 word fic); first time trying this type of thing out. Also I am still an extreme novice when it comes to sex scenes so excuse how lacking it may seem and I also did have a limit to how long it could be. Anyway enjoy all this little "What if" flash of a possible future for Sophia and Agravaine.

* * *

"It is called a cornucopia, Sophia."

The raven-haired woman looked up from where she was touching the object in question with small fingers, barely moving the odd looking horn shaped cup, and over to her husband -as of this morning- who lay stretched out on their bed resting on his stomach, watching her silently as she had inspected a number of the things round the room. Watching his arms flex and bulge as he moved his arms up beside his head and beneath the pillow he was resting against, Sophia bit her lower lip a little, enjoying the sight and knowing how strong and protecting those arms were..

"Corn-u- what?" she remarked.

He chuckled and rolled over onto his back, the fur blanket slipping down off his hips. "Corn-u-co-pia; Greek and Roman traditional object. It is a goat's horn that represents endless plenty and there is a story behind it about something to do with the Roman god Jupiter, but I can't currently remember it."

She looked at him, quirking an eyebrow in questioning. "So it represents endless plenty?"

Agravaine nodded.

"Is that all?"

He chuckled and shook his head before patting the bed beside him. "Come here and I'll show you another representation of it," he drawled.

Sophia looked at him for a moment, confused, but did do as he said and joined him on the bed, crawling over his more solid frame and half resting over him as she pushed his hair back from his forehead, leaning down to kiss him softly as he started to pull the tunic she was wearing up over her hip. "So what else does it represent that you-"

"Fertility," he mumbled, threading his hand round the back of her neck and into her hair, keeping her head close to his, their foreheads touching as he smiled at her.

Sophia blushed in reply. "Fertility?"

He nodded. Agravaine pulled the tunic further until he was able to remove it completely, tossing it across the room haphazardly as he leaned up and kissed the hollow point of her throat. Sophia smiled and hummed in the back of her throat as one of his hands grabbed at her thigh high up; stroking the curve of her rear absently as she crawled over his thin hips, never once breaking the kiss.

When the need for air became too great for either to ignore, they parted and Agravaine grinned as he swept a hand up her body, cupping one breast in a rough, calloused palm and kneading the pale flesh as Sophia moaned softly, her body sinking down onto his; stomach to stomach; soft curves to hard planes.

"It has been said to work," he rasped out huskily as his unoccupied hand grabbed her round the waist, keeping her against him as she let a hand slip down between their bodies, taking hold of him gently. She was still a novice in the areas of lovemaking which made Sophia nervous when it came to trying out new things with Agravaine.

She smiled at him when he groaned softly and shut his eyes tightly under her ministrations. "Oh really?"

He hummed in response before finding his voice. "Just ask Vanora and Bors."

Sophia almost burst out laughing but it ended up being a surprised squeak as Agravaine rolled them over, reversing their positions suddenly. "Well I wouldn't mind a babe or two, but eleven?"

He chuckled and brushed his cheek against hers in that all too primal like way, a deep growl in his chest as he pushed himself against her roughly. Agravaine glanced over at the cornucopia for a second and then down at his new bride, smiling wickedly. "Well then, getting started on that one babe or two sounds like a good plan to me," he mused.

Sophia giggled as her hands moved up his chest, sliding round broad shoulders. "Mm, well we already have tried once tonight," she commented, leaning her head back and shutting her eyes as he planted wet kisses to her throat and shoulder, his hands were all the while exploring at, seemingly, their own accord.

"But you know, Sophia, they say that third time is the charm," he teased.

Sophia couldn't help but grin at his not helping the mood lines as she leaned up into his touch.

"You love me all the more for that little quirk." She wanted to hit him for reading her mind but he chose in that moment to drive her to distraction, making her forget just why it was that she had wanted to hit him for in the first place.

His body crushed down against hers as she hooked her legs up round his waist, pulling him as close to her as she possibly and physically could.

* * *

Lying there, her head on his chest as they curled up afterwards, Sophia looked over at the object that had started all this and giggled a little as Agravaine ran his hands down her back lightly. "What is so funny?" he inquired with a bemused expression on his scarred features seeing her nose crinkled up and her smile larger than he'd possibly seen before.

"I think I know another reason why they link that horn to fertility," she replied, still giggling.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and brushed an errant strand of hair back from her face. "And what is your reasoning?"

"You only had to say what they thought it represented and we climbed into bed. It sets a mood of let's make a baby," she answered.

Agravaine couldn't help but laugh at her reasoning and choice of words. "Well we already had climbed into bed; I just used that to get you back in here."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a note going out on all of the stories so there if you receive a number of updates, this is the reason.**

**Okay all, well I am pretty much giving up on writing stories on this profile. **

**Aside from the fanfiction story: The Silver Lining all the others will eventually be deleted. And "Beyond the Grey Horizon" will be published under my new account once I have finished revamping the chapters I presently have written. The same might go for Battle of the Brave, Bound by Nature, All That I'm Living For, An Enemy's Daughter and A Lion's Heart; if I ever feel the motivation to rewrite them and rework them. Blind Faith has already been moved over.**

**With that said I am saving the downloadable versions of all the stories into a folder and to those who would like certain stories or the "wrestling folder" I can happily send you them. This is my rough plans, I still am undecided on the matter; I may end up writing to one or two of the wrestling fanfictions that I have up (Little Darlin' and such) but otherwise, I just cannot be bothered with struggling and sending myself nuts with trying to complete most of this fics. **

**Ladies, this does not mean that I have never appreciated your support and the itty bitty bit of success that I gained while writing a number of these fanfictions but I am moving forward to write actually novels with the hope of getting them published one day.**

**I love you all so much and as I said, if you would like certain copies of fiction or the fandom folders I will be saving them all to. Let me know asap!**


End file.
